


The one where Dick did not grow up

by Emma_Oz



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), dick does not become a better person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the reunion, Dick fails to become a better person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Dick did not grow up

Dick had his party mood going and even the presence of Veronica Mars and her resting bitch face could not bring him down.

‘Hey Ronnie,’ he said, knowing the nick name annoyed her.

‘Dick,’ she said. She had a desperate look in her eye and her friend Mac was looking at her like she might explode. ‘You know where the drinks are?’

He struck a pose that highlighted his belt flask and his package. ‘I’ve got your drinks right here,’ he leered.

Ronnie physically recoiled and set off for the bar. Mac was still staring at him as he unbuckled the flask. ‘I only drink to drown the pain,’ he said over the dance music.

Mac pulled a face and followed Veronica to the bar.

Dick raised his flash in a toast to himself. ‘It’s only funny, cos it’s true.’

**Author's Note:**

> Has a much happier companion piece.


End file.
